


The Rest of My Life

by serena221b



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Regeneration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena221b/pseuds/serena221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being shot by Daleks, the time has come for Twelve to regenerate. Unfortunately for him, the love of his life, Mira Gallagher, has to witness him change. But maybe it won't be as bad as they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Eleven's regeneration scene in "Time of the Doctor" to write a slightly similar regeneration scene for Twelve. But as I have just mentioned, it is only slightly similar. Plus, this one is a lot more romantic. And it is also from Mira's POV. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Mira and this plotline. Everything else belongs to BBC, which is run by some amazing people, in my opinion.

As I rushed the Doctor into the Tardis, he looked like he was getting worse by the minute. "Doctor, what's happening?" I asked anxiously. "I'm regenerating," said the Doctor as he started up the Tardis. "What the hell does that mean?" I asked. "It means that I'm going to change. Brand new face, brand new body, and a brand new personality. I'll probably end up changing my outfit, too. When the 48 hours are up, that is," he said. "No, you can't! I love you!" I exclaimed. Then, the Doctor walked over to me and placed his fingers on my temples, entering my mind. "I love you, too. And during these last few moments that we have together, I am linking my mind with yours. Don't worry, I'll separate the link right before I regenerate," he said. And when he removed his fingers, I could hear his thoughts. But as I soon found out, that wasn't the end of it. I started to see a woman with short brown hair walking across the balcony towards the stairs (A/N: The Doctor did remember Clara before now in this timeline). "Who is that?" I asked. "That is Clara Oswin Oswald. She was the last face my previous face saw, and the first face this face saw. Clara was the person who put me back together again after I regenerated," he paused as Clara walked down the stairs towards us. "I assume that you're one of Clara's echoes?" he asked. "Actually, no. It's me. I'm actually getting ready to go back to Gallifrey. But I sensed that you were beginning to regenerate and I just wanted to say goodbye," she said. "How are you doing this?" he asked. "I managed to transfer my image into your memory with a little help from my Tardis. Well, technically, I'm a little more than an image because I do have touch," she said. The Doctor reached out to touch her, and sure enough, she was right. "My Impossible Girl," he said. "Always," Clara paused as she looked at me. "Are you his current companion?" she asked. "A little bit more than that, actually. I'm his girlfriend, Mira Gallagher," I said. Clara turned back to the Doctor and smiled. "You finally found love," she said. "Yeah. Mira is amazing. I'm certainly not going to forget her no matter how much this regeneration changes me," he said as he put one arm around me. "You look after her, alright?" she asked. "Believe me, I will," he said. "And I'll look after him, too," I said as I stepped aside, giving them some space. "Thanks," Clara paused as she gave the Doctor a hug. "Goodbye, Doctor," she said. "Goodbye, Clara," he said. And once they stopped hugging, Clara disappeared. The Doctor severed the link between our minds soon after that. I was in tears at that point. "Doctor, please don't go," I said. The Doctor looked at me and wiped my tears away. "Mira, I'm not leaving you. I'll just be a little different when you see me next. But like I told Clara, I am not going to forget you," he said. "You promise?" I asked. He placed a quick kiss on my lips. "I promise. Now, you may want to stand back," he said. Once I got out of the way, he took a deep breath. "Please don't make me look weird," he said. Then, golden flames shot out from the Doctor's body for a few seconds before he emerged, a brand new man. He looked younger, had brown hair, and in my opinion, was extremely handsome.

Once he regained his composure, he straightened up and looked at me. "Well, that was tiring. Mira, do you happen to have a mirror?" he asked. "As a matter of fact, I do. Give me a second," I paused as I reached into my purse and got out my compact. "Here you go," I said as I handed it to him. "Thank you," he said. Then, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "Wow. This regeneration turned out fantastic. Still not ginger, but not everything can be perfect. All in all, I got really lucky," he said. "I honestly can't argue with you there. You look fantastic," I said. "Thank you, Mira," he paused for a moment, as if in deep thought. Just then, he looked like he had just remembered something. "There was something that I was meaning to do before I got shot by those Daleks. Could you come here for a moment?" he asked. "Sure," I said as I walked closer to him. Then, the Doctor took my hands. "Mira, dating you these last two years have been the best years of my life. I don't think you'll ever understand what an amazing young woman you are. I love you with all my hearts, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said. "What are saying?" I asked. Then, the Doctor took out a small box and got down on one knee, opening it up to reveal a beautiful sapphire [engagement ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e6/b2/99/e6b29957c08512d2b5bf84ba54199b74.jpg). "Mira Elise Gallagher, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. "Yes! Oh my God, yes!" I exclaimed, crying tears of joy. And as soon as the Doctor got the ring on my finger, we kissed for a couple of minutes before pulling apart to catch our breath. "I love you," I said. "I love you, too," he said as he leaned in to kiss me again. Maybe this whole regeneration thing wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I wrote this long before the Thirteenth Doctor was announced, so please don't be mad at me!


End file.
